Wezwanie
by Morimori-chan
Summary: • [ Viñeta ] • Ha husmeado en sus recuerdos, borrándolos lentamente mientras sobrepone los suyos y aun así no le queda del todo claro qué es lo que tanto quiere ―necesita— de ella, los sentimientos que él profesa le parecen tan confusos y contradictorios. (Nea x Lenalee x Allen)


**Disclaimer:** **D. Grey- man** es propiedad de **Katsura Hoshino** (trollshino), de ser míos ya saben…el Allena seria canon (algún día)

 **Nota:** Y aunque nadie me lea, yo sigo subiendo drabbles para el fandom (tengo que aprovechar la inspiración que me tomo ocho meses volver a mí) cuyos personajes son variados, me gusta darle oportunidad a aquellos personajes que no son frecuentes leer en los fics.

En esta ocasión traigo un intento de Nea x Lenalee x Allen. No estoy del todo conforme, así que es posible que posteriormente sea editado

 **Comunidad:** 100_promts (LiveJournal)

 **Tipo:** Tabla B

 **Número y nombre:** 027 Cheating

 **Titulo:** Wezwanie (llamada en polaco)

 **Palabras:** 628.

 **Advertencia:** Possible Ooc (fuera de personaje) algo usual en mí, prometo mejorar. Cualquier falta ortográfica o error de dedo no duden en decirlo para corregir, los reviews son gratis.

* * *

 **W** ezwanie

* * *

—Allen-kun, yo…

Su dulce voz es interrumpida, los constantes "espera, nii-san" a los que se le suman los coléricos gritos de un grupo de personas que exclaman "traidora", sinceramente le divierten.

Cada vez que "Allen" trata de tomar el control de su cuerpo, lo primero que hace es tomar a **SU** Timcanpy y llamarle a ella.

No entiende cual es el afán de este…

¿Qué es lo que le motiva para tratar de hablar por un fugaz instante con aquella joven exorcista de nombre, Lenalee Lee?

Ha husmeado en sus recuerdos, borrándolos lentamente mientras sobrepone los suyos y aun así no le queda del todo claro qué es lo que tanto quiere ―necesita— de ella, los sentimientos que él profesa le parecen tan confusos y contradictorios.

En un momento él puede jurar que la quiere como si ella fuera su hermana mayor, algo que no sobrepasa el límite de la fraternidad y al siguiente instante toda esa farsa es cambiada por recuerdos en donde la devora sin pudor alguno…nunca se imaginó que él "inocente" de su recipiente podría llegar a hacer algo así.

Por reflejo se toca los labios, de inmediato vienen a él aquellas escenas donde con lujuria disgusta aquellos delicados labios, los hiere, se relame cuando estos quedan rojos e hinchados, le gusta expandir el sabor a cereza por cada parte de su nívea piel, el fulgor con el que sus irises le desean…el obsceno sonido que produce esa angelical voz cada vez que la hace gemir sin decoro alguno. La dulce sensación de robar su pureza, de manchar lo que está prohibido…le llena de adrenalina, lo excita a tal punto que no puede dejar de maldecir el no haber podido despertar antes y que sea su nombre el que ella clame entre jadeos, pidiendo por más, hasta que se quede afónica y a punto de desfallecer.

Una súbita sensación de dolor le saca de su ensoñación, dirige sus pupilas hacia la causa y ve como Timcanpy lo muerde. La sangre entre los dientes de este aprisiona la piel, eleva un poco la mano denotando un pequeño charco de líquido carmesí ―el que gota a gota escurre de la mesa— con la mano que tiene libre va retirando cada diente de su piel, en lugar de enojarse solo atina a suspirar.

―¿No tienes una mejor forma para llamar mi atención?

Timcanpy le ignora, emprende un corto vuelo y desciende al centro de la mesa —como le cuesta asimilar la nueva actitud que este ha adoptado―. Timcampy parece mirarlo —aunque sea notoria la ausencia de ojos― con la mirada le pide un poco de tiempo, lo necesario para que su voz adopte esa dulzura y amabilidad que lo hace vomitar. Cuando cree que es capaz de fingir que es "Allen", Timcanpy no lo espera más; abre su boca y antes de que pueda quejarse la llamada interrumpida se renueva y de sus fauces la cantarina voz de Lenalee emerge.

—¡Allen-kun!

La preocupación es palpable en cada letra de ese nombre y eso lo molesta, le irrita, le hiere el orgullo (como es posible que ella quiera a una copia, un recipiente que roba emociones, sentimientos, un ser que nunca debió de existir), toma una larga bocanada de aire y lentamente lo va soltando.

―Lenalee…

Con esa voz que tantas nauseas le da la nombra, en esta ocasión tratara que la llamada dure lo suficiente, lo justo para activar el arca y hacerla caer en sus brazos. Ya no quiere que su hermano, la orden, la familia Noah o quien sea que se interponga lo moleste, no quiere anhelar, esta arto de soñar despierto…

Quiere tener ese cuerpo a su absoluta merced y eliminar la última fuente de esperanza de aquella cosa que se hace llamar Allen Walker.


End file.
